1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to load control systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for reducing an operating time of a load, such as an air compressor or furnace, when a source voltage falls below a base line established during a predetermined time.
2. Background Art
As utilities have become deregulated, the infrastructure for generating and delivering energy has become more complex. A generator produces energy and delivers it to s transmission grid. The owner of the transmission grid then “wheels” the energy to a distribution network. The owner of the distribution network then delivers it to an end user. The generator then bills the end user. The generator then pays the transmission grid owner and distribution network owner from the funds collected.
A problem with this multi-party network is that the various components may not be perfectly in sync at all times. During extremely hot or extremely cold weather, for example, consumers may demand unusually large amounts of energy for heating or cooling. It is possible that either the generator will not be able to produce sufficient energy, or that the transmission or distribution network will not be able to accommodate sufficient energy.
What is needed is a way for a remote party, such as a generator or distributor, to monitor characteristics of energy delivered to end consumers, and where problems arise, to be able to shed loads.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.